Follow in the Footsteps
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: Children seem to always manage to follow in the footsteps of their parents. There is no exception in NG.


It's always a puzzling day when you go to work early and you have a really bad feeling about it, like you shouldn't show up for some strange reason...

Everyone has had those days.

Not that something always happens when you feel strange, you just get this nagging voice in the back of your head that won't shut up...

But this was definitely one day that Fugisaki should have listened to that voice...

Fugisaki, the keyboardist of Bad Luck, was currently huddled in the corner of a broom closet in the middle of NG productions, sitting uncomfortably on a rusted bucket, because he had locked himself in.

It wasn't as though he couldn't get out, he was just SAFE if he stayed right where he was.

For, you see, his problem had started earlier, but he had lost track of how long he'd actually been in his safe house hiding from the demonic little imps outside the door.

It had been a nicely started day, he had been innocently walking through NG's hallways, making his way to Bad Luck's studio office, when two insane young children, armed and dangerous with super-soaker water guns (the really large ones...), saw him and preceded to hunt him down, firing water towards him as he ran.

They had come at him, laughing evilly, as they chased him throughout the building.

It had been absolutely terrifying...

Since when did his cousin's music industry become a daycare center?

Who in Kami-sama's name were they? Where were their parents!

They couldn't have just walked into the building, getting it wet and slippery, without Tohma's knowledge, but what could possibly possess him to let them run rampant and do as they wished?

Fugisaki just couldn't understand it...things weren't adding up.

All he knew was that they were no relatives of his, and Tohma didn't typically let strange children into the building. And to top it all off, they were laughing and screaming outside the locked door and pounding on it! Probably just to torment him!

He groaned and rubbed his temple, a headache already beginning to surface as each pound of the door seemed to ricochet off his brain. He was beginning to think that he'd go insane long before he ever reached the outside world once again, and then...

The pounding, and the laughter stopped.

He laughed in nervous relief.

He didn't even have any idea how long he had been in there. Everyone was probably at work already, confused as to why he wasn't present when he had never skipped a day, when he had never even been late!

He was ALWAYS at work, and he was always there before anyone else!

And now?

Now Fugisaki was in a closet watching a small rivulet drip from the faucet in the small sink behind him, not sure if it was safe to leave his secure, yet cramped hiding place.

But... all noise HAD stopped...

WAS it safe? Or were the demonic children just silent in hope that he actually would unlock the door and step out?

He reached for the door knob, only to hear the door being unlocked, and to see the knob being turned.

"No! I don't want to be wet! I refuse! To work I need to be dry and warm to concentrate! I don't have extra clothes! I'll be wet, I'll get sick, the air conditioning is on! Will you just go away and leave me alone so I can go and write music?" He whined as he sunk off the bucket and onto the floor in a pleading heap.

He froze as a familiar chuckled sounded f4rom the doorway.

"Of course! That is why I have located you! Shindou was under the impression that someone kidnaped you, or that you died, but I was pretty sure you were in the building. None of my danger alarms were set off. And look! You're so eager to hurry up and get to work. I'm proud of you! Now! Get back to work and help Shindou and Nakano write beautiful, heart-stopping, brilliant music! Or do I need to fire a few rounds to the air to get your legs to work again-" The newly arrived K was stopped as Fugisaki launched himself at the blonde and clung to him.

K yelped at his sudden strange display of affection.

"Sorry man, but I don't swing that way. Shindou hasn't rubbed off on me that much kid." K laughed.

Fugisaki looked up at him in admiration.

"Ah! Thank you! I've been in there for hours! I thought they'd never leave, and that I'd lose my sanity in there! You scared them off, didn't you K-san? Right? You ALWAYS scare them off, you saved me!" Fugisaki smiled and let go of the blonde, bowing in apology for his thankful, sudden, relieved hug.

K smiled and rubbed his temples, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I had no idea that you feared small children. Anyways, go to work before I decide to escort you there myself!" K laughed and pointed down the hallway with his machine gun.

Fugisaki paled, bowed once more, and shot off towards his previous destination.

K smiled and turned to face the opposite direction, where the two armed children reappeared from around the corner.

"Well now! That was brilliant! Already following in your father's footsteps! I'm so proud! And you even managed to recruit the Ukai girl! How wonderful!" K smiled as his walked up to the shorter of the two and ruffle the boy's shaggy hair.

Michael smiled and nodded happily at his father before grabbing Saki's arm and running back down the hall.

K turned around and paused before turning back to their retreating forms.

"Halt!" He shouted, a grin still apparent on his face.

The small hyper children obediently stopped and spun around in attention.

"If you see a nervous man with black hair and glasses, he'd be your perfect next target! I'll rescue him later! The guy needs to learn to chill a bit!" He smirked and waved the two grinning children away, before heading to the studio himself to 'force' all work to commence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One shot? Or should it be continued?


End file.
